


n+1

by kasarin



Series: man of war [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drowning, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 17:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15148505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasarin/pseuds/kasarin
Summary: The Meta's last moments.





	n+1

You will die.

The clarity of this fact surprises you. Such things rarely stick in the empty hole that is your mind. This does. It strikes home and _echoes_ , filling the icy cavern with the dreadful futility of your situation.

You are dying.

You fight, of course. You always fight. You claw at the line pulling you under; you claw at the armor that has saved your life time and time again. You see blood in the water. Your blood, billowing from one of your injuries like a banner.

You don't want to die.

There's water in your helmet; water in your mouth. You spit and suck air through your nose and hold your breath as you fight to live.

The water laps higher. You claw for the light so far out of reach. It shrinks away.

Blood in the water. Your life spilling into your tomb.

The contrast is striking.

Red and blue.

**Author's Note:**

> Written 27 Aug 2017.


End file.
